wojny_profilowefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:ColonelDawid
Ogółem Nazwa państwa: Republika Ludowa Richestva Streszczona historia: Ludy ruskie podążające za warunkami do zbudowania nowych osad osiedliły się na nowo znalezionych ziemiach za górami, zbierając po drodze inne ludy. Tereny które znaleźli były bardzo niebezpieczne, już pierwsze osady zaczęły być uzbrajane i przebudowane na "obrona zawsze w gotowości". Nie wiadomo kto założył państwo, mówi się że był to Adam Kolonkov który przybył z Rusi i zjednoczył po drodze plemiona słowiańskie w roku 93. Historia początków państwa nie jest ważna, ważne jest to, co działo się kilka dekad temu... Rok 1589, ucisk spowodowany władzą Króla Nikolewicza III Potężnego był nie do zniesienia. Grupa ludzi we wsi Rumbachev przygotowała się do zamachu na jednostki stacjonujące we wsi, by zebrać podatki. Duże podatki... bo aż praktycznie 90% tego co chłopi zarabiali. Pod przywództwem Davida Krasnyeva grupa chłopów rozpoczęła mordowanie duchowych oraz "straży" która zbierała podatki. Rozpętało się piekło. Coraz to nowsze wioski a nawet miasta przyłączały się do rewolucji i coraz więcej królewskich żołnierzy i duchownych umierało. Chłopi nie są dobrymi wojownikami, lecz po zdobyciu broni palnej to się zmieniło... Wszyscy z muszkietami i pistoletami skałkowymi, oraz - rarytasem - eksperymentalnymi karabinami powtarzalanymi udawali się do dużych budynków z oknami i wystrzeliwali carskich żołnierzy jak kaczki. Ponadto mongołowie pomagali w transporcie, i użyczali swoich ludzi oraz koni by rewolucjoniści mogli przenosić surowce i zasoby. Tylko z nimi rewolucjoniści dobrze się dogadują. Taktyka ta sprawdziła się, i rewolucjoniści wygrywali kolejne bitwy. W dniu dzisiejszym, w roku tysiąć sześć setnym... trwa wielka bitwa o byłą stolicę państwa. To ta batalia zadecyduje o tym czy Król przeżyje czy nie. Bitwa pod Voskmą trwa WŁAŚNIE TERAZ, W TEJ CHWILI BLYAT. Olbrzymie ilości chłopów maszerują na stolicę i pałac Królewski by zabić uzurpatora i wprowadzić całkowicie nowy porządek w państwie. Podczas tej trwającej rewolucji jest zerowe poparcie dla kościołów i monarchi, wszyscy są komunistami i tylko Voskma się ostała. Budżet 125 zł 11MP (11 pól uprawnych 1 fabryka) + 120 zł 24MP (prowincje) = 425 zł 35 MP. 25% (cecha) z tego wszystkiego to 106.25 zł... ee, zabieram sobie 106 zł więc i 8.75 mp więc 9 mp zostaje mi 299 zł 26 mp co turę. Siły Budynki i armia Garnizony wszędzie: 3x Szermierze Garnizon w Stolicy (tej nowej) 6x Szermierze** Armia: 2x Muszkieterzy 2x Kusznicy 4x Szermierze 13x Łucznicy 3x Włócznicy 8x Rezerwiści wszyscy w Lennoire Budynki Rivacheg - Pole Kekkes - Pole Lennoire - Pole x2 Boddo - Pole Syerp - Pole x3 Mot - Fabryka Matmma Karma Chui (xD) - Pole Łukaszowice Pazer - Pole x2 Dane: Rasa: Ludy zachodu Ustrój: Totalitaryzm Religia: Ateizm, wierzących zabijać. Głowa państwa/dynastia rządząca: David; dynastia Richov'ów Lokalizacja(sektor) i nazwa stolicy: Nowa stolica to Rivacheg, w N28 Stara stolica (Voskma) jest położona w O14 i jest atakowana ze wszystkich stron przez rewolucjonistów. Notatki, blyat -no sporo prochu; przecież jesteśmy zwolennikami broni palnej skutek: broń palna (czy tam proch) na zbyciu zdolna do handlu nią -rewolucjoniści nie chcą współpracować z innymi państwami, są zamknięci w sobie po tym co się działo w państwie i wolą stawiać na swój indywidualizm -jesteśmy dobrzy w wojnie obronnej, bardzo dobrzy... ale słabi w atakowaniu -gdy zaczniemy współpracować z jakimś państwem lud zacznie być serio niezadowolony -wolimy być neutralni, niech świat sam się wybija - my chcemy trwać i się rozwijać! -CHWAŁA KOMUNIZMOWI, CZERWONYM BOHATEROM -ŚMIERĆ MONARCHIOM!!!! -lubimy mongołów ale tylko ich